(a) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an assembly of modularized housing and door cover, and more particularly, to an assembly of modularized housing and door cover for industrial computers. Using the assembly, when a accommodating chamber of the modularized housing is inserted by a power supply device, a door cover is capable of flexibly closing in an upward direction; when the accommodating chamber is not inserted by a power supply device, the door cover shuts an opening of the accommodating chamber for isolation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When plugging a power supply device to a host housing of a prior industrial computer, a door cover in any forms is unavailable. When the power supply device is drawn when not in use, an accommodating chamber is exposed. External air is entered into the host housing through the accommodating chamber to affect flow directions of air therein.
In addition, when expansion is required for the host housing, merely one accommodating chamber is available for inserting one power supply device, and a new equipment is necessarily purchased for fulfilling such demand.